Anomalous
by Jaina Durron
Summary: For Memily, the hardest part about growing up in a new era is growing up a Solo. My EU AU
1. Part 1

Memily didn't usually work on call, but the other staff members knew where to find her if need be. The other nurses had little training and experience but Memily still placed a copious amount of faith in them. Tonight, however, required another hand as well as the skill.

The general was slung over a soldier's back while four others supported three and two were fortunate enough to be carried in on gurneys. "Seffra! Take the general!" she shouted as she rushed to relieve two weary men of an unconscious and wounded friend. Eral helped her drag him to a bed so Memily could begin her work. Her eyes darted over the wounded soldier's body for a first glance. His left shirt sleeve bore a heavy blood stain. She whirled around to grab scissors and gauze. With the scissors, she ripped off the man's sleeve several inches above the stain, then shortly surveyed the cauterized flesh. Wedged in his arm was a small dart. A poison dart if the vibrant magenta end was to be believed. She blew out a long and even breath.

"I need an IV stat! And get me a filter! This man has been poisoned!"

"Is that the deonminoxin or the fillibris?" she heard Eral ask another of the nurses behind her.

"I need the deonminoxin right now, Eral!"

Forty seconds later, Seffra pressed the bottle into her hand. She started the IV and stuck the end into the fattest vein she could find. She shot a fair portion of the bottle's teal liquid down the line, then turned her attention back to the dart stuck in his arm.

"Quite the muscles you've got here, soldier boy," she spoke to the unconscious man. "I see the dart but I can't grab it." She pushed off her feet, sending her chair rolling back a couple feet. She stopped before a mini set of drawers and quickly found a pair of tweezers. She rolled back to the dying man, dropped her tweezers on his stomach and snapped on a pair of blue gloves from her belt. "Alright. Hang on, big guy. Don't die on me. Just give me a minute and I'll have it under control."

Subconsciously, she was aware of the other women at work around her. There was urgent yelling, calling for supplies, the buzzes and beeps as monitors were plugged in and connected. But Memily was focused on the man who lay dying before her. Everything else was background noise- until she heard the first monitor flatline.

Against all her training, her neck snapped around to watch the wailing screen and see a look of terror sweep across Mina's face. She just stood there. "Mina! Don't stop! You might have time!"

"He's gone!"

"We're medics! Keep trying!"

She turned back to her own patient. She found the wound again and tore out the poisonous dart, immediately filling the hole with bacta in a pasty gel form. Standing, Memily flicked his IV line with two fingers- a habit- and grabbed an antibiotic and rubbing alcohol from a cabinet above. One brief glance at his monitor and she allowed herself a smile. "There we go. That'a boy." While she was bent over him, cleaning off his wounds, she called out across the room, "Report! How are we doing?" She let her awareness expand once again, her own work nearly done and some tension relieved. But around her, there was still an unspoken urgency; hurried footsteps, soft but rushetones. Sign she Twisted the cap back on antibiotics cleaner and turn to her staff. "Seffra? Eral? How's the general?"

"He's gone Miss." Memily's gaze finally found the older woman Seffra who stood beside an unkempt bunk, her hands folded before her and her eyes dripping long streams of tears. "We couldn't save him."

"That's four," Ostina informed her, her voice just above a whisper. She passed her an old-fashioned datapad on her way to the sink to wash your hands.

"What? Wait, how long has it been?"

"Just over an hour, Miss."

"And we've already lost four?"

"It's just four, dear," Eral repeated, resting a hand on Memily's shoulder. "We all did everything we could."

"Of course."

* * *

"So? How's the new job going? You like it there?"

"Mama … I don't think I can do this."

"What happened?" Her mother's question response was calm, even-toned. It would seem she had no worries but- over the years- Memily had learned how to interpret Leia Organa Solo's reassuring tones. Even now, over the commlink, she could find the worry evident in her mother's voice; it was so clear she could practically see her mother's brows knitting together. "There was another attack on the Nabooan embassy today. The troop stationed there was brought to my medcenter… ." She choked on her words more than her tears. "Mama, I lost four patients today."

Leia let a silence hang for a moment. "I'm sorry, Mem. I'm sure you did everything you could."

"But four, Mama! Four!"

"Baby, life is a war. You can't win every battle. Trust me, I've tried."

Memily sighed, dropping her gaze to her lap where her other hand lay, picking at the hem of her apron. "New Alderaan isn't ready," she said simply.

"It's just becoming civilized. It's not a huge surprise. Just like any burgeoning government, it is vulnerable. There will be enemies and there will be battles. And we aren't going to win them all. That's just how it goes. I know it stinks to lose, Mem, but it happens. Now, the goal is to not let it happen again."

"New Alderaan can't defend itself. The military doesn't know what they're doing. The medics don't know what they're doing. Mama, I feel like I'm on the front lines. Everyone's relying on me to defend this planet."

"Then, what an honor has been bestowed upon you. New Alderaan could not chose a wiser hero. Look, Mem, I know it's hard. It's rough, but now isn't the time to quit. You worked so hard to get here. So long training and learning, but you're finally here. Now, you have to fight some more but it will be worth it. I had to fight for the Rebellion. I fought every day with all I had. I fought so hard that your dad had to pull me back sometimes. It was hard. I wanted to free every planet and destroy every Imperial ship. But that didn't happen. They took Alderaan. They took so many planets and people, but I never stopped fighting. And it paid off in the end. Mem, I know it's hard to see right now, but if you keep fighting, you are destined to win.

"I have to go, sweetie, but if you ever need a hug, Daddy and I will hurry over. Call your brothers, sisters. Talk to them. Listen to me, though, Memily Solo. Don't give up yet."


	2. Part 2

To Memily's relief, the soldier's vitals were balancing out and he had fallen into a healthy slumber. She allowed herself a long breath. He would make it.

She crossed the room to check on his friends. The other women had fallen asleep, but Memily didn't mind the added responsibility. Her mind was more stuck in the mindset that it would make a great distraction. The death of the general and other soldiers weighed heavily on her. She didn't know what to make of the thought that she had managed to save just one life in the time that four others died. The insightful, encouraging sentiments of her mother had soothed only a fraction of the guilt she felt. The rest was set on eating her alive.

Memily was just finishing her check-up on another patient when she heard a long groan from behind her. She turned and saw that her own patient was very much awake and trying to sit up in bed. "Lie back down!" she scorned him quietly but urgently, hurrying back to his side, one hand reaching for the medical equipment at her neck. "Please," she insisted more gently, pushing back down with two fingers to his collar bone. "You were shot and you're still healing. Please relax and stay lying down."

The young man groaned again but obeyed. Simultaneously, he seemed to be surveying his own body with a quick glance until he located the source of his pain in his arm. "Here?" he asked.

"Yes." Memily had saved the dart in a baggy and she retrieved it from the counter to show him. "With a poison dart. You're pretty lucky." She handed him the bag. "I thought you might appreciate a souvenir."

"Well, I'll certainly have to add it to my shelf."

"How are you feeling?"

"Just swell!" He beamed. "Like I could take on the Chiss military myself."

"You certainly don't look like it." Memily found her rolling stool and sat at his bedside. The man, suddenly uninterested in his own health, was now watching her. His eyes flew straight to hers and Memily could now see that he had a pair of eyes green and blue like the sea with a strong sense of the sea's calming waves. "Why, helloooo, nurse!"

Memily flashed a disapproving smile and shook her head. "Actually, I'm a qualified doctor. And you need to rest."

"Oh, I'm not tired. I just woke up from a really long nap."

"I know. I was here."

He laughed. "You were watching me?"

"Keep dreaming, hot shot. Now, may I ask you for a name? I need to write a report on you for the records."

"Only if I get your name first. I need it. So I can remember."

 _Alright, pretty boy. Wanna' flirt_? "Solo," she told him.

He frowned. "That can't be your first name."

"Oh! You wanted my first name?"

"Alright, nurse. I'll be a gentleman." He brought up a hand to his chest and told her, "My name is Louka. I'm twenty-five, single, and desperate for some company. How about you?"

"I'm sorry, , but I'm not interested in having a relationship right now."

"So, you're single too!"

"You don't give up, do you?"

"No. No, I do not, Miss Solo. Louka Noal, happy to make your acquaintance."

"Doctor Memily Solo. Your doctor," she stressed.

"Fine, fine. I get it. No flirting.

"Mr. Noal, I run the only certified medcenter on New Alderaan, so I take my work very seriously. If this were one of thousands of medcenters on New Alderaan, I would still take my make critically. I'm not here to have a good time nor am I here to make out with my patients. If that is just unbearable for you, I'd be happy to ship you to a Coruscanti facility free of charge. It's your choice."

He raised his arms in mock surrender, smiling like he was entertained. "My apologies, Miss Memily."

"Solo."

"Doctor Solo. Hey, that isn't an Alderaanian name."

"That would be because my father is Corellian. How does your arm feel?"

"Fine. Just fine, thank you very much, Doctor. Did you grow up on Corellia?"

"Is this more flirting?"

"No. I'm just being conversational."

"Less talking, soldier boy, please. Do you feel any tingling in your arm?"

"No, none at all. You must have done a real great job."

"That's it," Memily huffed, jumping from her chair and snapping off her gloves. She turned around and began to stride away. "One of my nurses will be attending to you shortly." She stopped herself. "Oh, and, by the way, this one is married. And in her sixties. Unless you're into that sort of thing."

"Alright, alright! Hang on! What about my friends?"

Memily turned back around to look at him. Gone was his joking mood, suddenly replaced with a solemnity that could not be faked. Genuine concern plagued his features and, at once, Memily's chest flooded with sympathy. "Your troop, I assume you mean?"

He nodded.

Her gaze, against her will, fell to the floor. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "but we lost four of your men." Once the words were out, she forced herself to look back to him. His look was pained, heartbroken, fearful, but he nodded once. "Which ones?"

She glanced over her shoulder to the unmoving bodies hidden under white sheets across the room. "The general is the only one I knew. I don't know if the other nurses identified the others yet or not. I'm sorry." Tears filled her eyes and her chest ached as she tried to hold back a sob. She looked away from the injured man in the bunk before her but he spoke to her with a voice so gentle and warm despite everything. "Hey. A-are you crying? Oh, stars, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, sir," she murmured, her voice breaking, cracking against the effort of trying to retain her own sobs. "We did- we did-"

"Everything you could, I'm sure. I'm thankful for that much." He sighed, growing quiet. Meanwhile, Memily could no longer stifle her tears and she wept softly in front of him. "We all knew we were dead before we went out there. We knew before we left our homes, knew when we signed up. We were dead, destined for a gruesome death. We had it coming."

"Then, why become a soldier?"

The man looked at her and told her as if it were the most simple thing, "Because New Alderaan is defenseless. Just like Alderaan was. But what happened to Alderaan cannot happen to our new home. As long as I'm alive, I won't let New Alderaan be defenseless. I'll keep fighting for our home until they kill me. Every soldier in New Alderaan's ranks will. Otherwise, what's the point? We're here to keep Aldera alive."

"The heart of Alderaan," Memily swallowed.

"Alderaan's heart and soul. Hey, isn't that why you're here? You're a medic, the true unsung heroes of New Alderaan."

"That's very kind of you to say."

"You're the ones that keep the rest of us alive."

"I am sorry about your friends."

"It's alright. Thank you for saving the rest."

"You're … welcome."

"But really. Medics are here to save lives."

Memily smiled. "My older siblings were all warriors. So, it was what my family expected of me. But I saw what it's like to be a warrior. I admire my older sister for all the good she's done the galaxy, but I don't think I could do the same. I couldn't fight. I'm more interested in saving lives."

"Warriors save lives."

"Yes, they do. But they are forced to save lives with more blood. While it might be necessary, I couldn't handle being the one to bring about the bloodshed. I'm too much of a pacifist."

"There isn't anything wrong with that. The galaxy needs medics."

"And the galaxy needs warriors like you."


	3. Part 3

"This," Memily's instructor emphasized, holding up the crystal with two fingers, "is the very core of every lightsaber. It represents more than power, more than peace. The crystal, being the core of the lightsaber, embodies the spirit of the light side. Just as the lightsaber embodies the crystal."

"And as I wield the lightsaber," Memily added, her unblinking gaze still following. "Correct, Master?"

Her uncle, Grand Master Luke Skywalker, smiled his approval. "Yes, Memily. Just as you wield your own lightsaber." He handed the crystal back to her and she held it in her palm, a hefty weight on Memily's shoulders for such a small part. Without putting it in its place within her lightsaber hilt, she knew that the Ilum crystal would produce a soft green glow. She'd chosen the crystal specifically for its color, reflecting an ancient practice of the Jedi Order that died out thousands of years ago. Jedi Consulars, a brand of Jedi who favored peaceful resolutions over the brutalities of war, had once yielded green lightsabers to represent their sect. Memily recalled reading it in a book once, one of the archaic texts her uncle had long ago saved to a datacard. She'd read it when she was much younger, bored and looking for an intriguing read. She remembered asking her mother what the difference was between the Consulars and the Sentinels and Leia had described the Consulars as pacifists.

Her uncle was not a pacifist, though she thought he had the heart of one. Much of the New Jedi Order was made up of proclaimed pacifists, but Memily understood that they had never been able to fulfill such a life. She could rattle off a whole list of the biggest intergalactic conflicts starting with the Clone Wars. _The Jedi Purge, Galactic Civil War, bacta war, Diversity Alliance Crisis, Yuuzhan Vong War._ She admired warriors for what they did- she couldn't deny that warriors were needed to end injustice before politicians and the likes could bring peace. She'd learned at least that much from her sister who was a great warrior.

 _Aunt Jaina who is an acclaimed former Rogue Squadron pilot, Lieutenant Colonel, and now a Jedi Master. The galaxy needs her, but it also needs people like Mom who build new governments and write new constitutions and who can fix the mess left behind with words and peaceful resolutions rather than more blood. Even though Mom has always been both, she gets it. Doesn't she?_

Master Skywalker continued. "A Jedi's lightsaber is much more than a weapon."

"I understand, Master," she assured him.

Luke held her gaze for a moment, a proud smile fighting to meet his lips. Then, he nodded at her and backed away. "I know you do. You understand many things, don't you, Memily? You are very wise and you understand the one side of a lightsaber that most struggle with. Now, you just need to understand the purpose of its blade."

 _Except, Master, that I don't think the blade had a purpose in my life._ Memily thought it, but didn't say it. She tried to look excited, tried to appear enthusiastic. She nodded, gulping, and picked up the hilt she had also made from her side. She looked to her uncle for permission and he nodded, stepping back as he watched her carefully.

Forcing her eyes to leave him, Memily picked at a crevice in her hilt until it came apart and studied what inner workings were left revealed to the naked eye. She reached out with the Force, reacquainted the piece of fine machinery she'd spent the entire week making. Every micro screw, every piece of durasteel and neuranium, every fine fold that had been creased into the metal. She could see every detail to it in her mind's eye, in the _Force,_ and she saw all of this as she inserted her crystal at its very center, and slowly molded every piece back together, so it all became one.

Memily couldn't be sure how long she remained like that, but was only aware of her gratefulness the moment she knew it was over. She pulled her lightsaber from midair and rose to her feet. She looked at Luke. Now, his smile beamed brightly, not withheld. He prodded her on with another nod and Memily forced her gaze back to the weapon in her hand. Boldly, she raised her chin and gripped the hilt fiercely. She turned her grip on the handle and thumbed the ignition switch, sending a brilliant green blade from one side. Often, this first time igniting the weapon was turned into a show, the new wielder taking their first swings with their craft. But Memily couldn't find the courage to do anything more than hold the weapon before her in reverence. As a weapon, it was beyond her understanding. But as a tool, Memily didn't doubt that she would soon learn to master it.

"Congratulations, Memily," Master Skywalker humbly praised her. "You wield your lightsaber with much grace and courage. You are a true Skywalker."

She knew it was very much a compliment coming from her uncle's mouth, but Memily couldn't help but shiver at the thought. As proud as she was to be a Skywalker, did the Force have to be their legacy?


	4. Part 4

Nine years ago, shortly after the galaxy pulled through and defeated the Yuuzhan Vong, Han and Leia bought a small property on Corellia. Small, that is, by the extravagant standards they'd once lived in but no longer cared for. The home, not an apartment, was quite spacious and big. It had five rooms split on two levels, two refreshers, and a kitchen with plenty of counter space. It was a home. Even the family's first apartment on Coruscant couldn't compare to the warm, inviting atmosphere of this place. Nowhere else had ever felt so permanent and right.

Memily certainly couldn't imagine living on bustling Coruscant or always travelling between systems as her older sister Jaina had once recalled to her. Her family's home on Corellia was steady, always there. The only other place in the galaxy that even came close to being a second home was New Alderaan.

Hundreds of refugee programs had been started following the Yuuzhan Vong War to cope with the flood of refugees that had been left helpless across the galaxy. Memily's mother had seized the galaxy's giving mood to focus on the Alderaanian refugees who had been lost in the galaxy for decades. She'd founded New Alderaan years ago, but the planet was not in much better condition than the dumpy reservation Delaya- Alderaan's sister world- had begrudgingly provided the people with all those years ago. Leia Organa Solo wanted to fulfill her visions for Alderaan's survivors and give them an actual home. Nothing could ever come close to replacing Alderaan, but these people deserved a new place to call home at the very least.

When Leia had first founded New Alderaan for the refugees, she'd appointed a small council to oversee their transition, but the progress made was- well, hardly progress. This had not settled well with Leia and she'd created the Alderaanian Replacement Council- or ARC- with the purpose of building up New Alderaan as an independent and capable civilization, to give the people of Alderaan a home and a voice in the galaxy. Leia had used her connections across the galaxy to find allies who would support New Alderaan and help fund the refugee project. With friends and family in high positions on Naboo, the Hapes Consortium, Bakura, and several other systems, Leia had created ties within the New Republic and began establishing New Alderaan as a civilized, government-recognized planet.

Of course, it hadn't taken long for the galaxy's natural turmoil to interrupt New Alderaan's growth. There were groups of Alderaanian refugees who remained on Delaya, refugees who harbored a relentless bitterness towards Princess Leia and chose to blame her and her family for the Disaster of Alderaan. Their argument was against Princess Leia for being insensitive to the refugees and thinking that she could recreate the home they had forever lost.

Only strengthening the tensions on the political side was the newly revived Empire, flourishing under the rule of Head of State Jagged Fel. The empire had been cooperating with the Galactic Alliance, working together to make peace under the condition that the Jedi Order remain separated from the GA due to strenuous relations between the Order and the Empire (not to mention between the Order and the GA). However, the Jedi Order fully supported New Alderaan and had been the planet's main line of defense- and New Alderaan was establishing itself as belonging to the GA. The equation didn't equal out and, while the GA swore that they had no business with the Order or even Grand Master Skywalker, the Fel Empire grew impatient.

It had been pushing the limits of its power against the Galactic Alliance for a few months now. Uniting with bands of Alderaanian pirates who despised the dead House of Organa, the Chiss Ascendancy had taken the helm and outrightly objected to New Alderaan's independence and refused to respect it as property of the GA. Since then, the GA itself had split in half, wrecking itself in a debate over New Alderaan's right to be part of the Galactic Alliance, and thus remain protected by it. In the midst of the burgeoning turmoil, Leia had done the only thing she could and resumed a place of leadership over the desperate refugees, becoming Princess Leia once more.

Memily could recount dozens of family trips to New Alderaan over the years. They even had a small cabin that was kept for them when they came. In truth, Memily could imagine living on New Alderaan rather than Corellia. She had nothing against her family's home, but she did enjoy the tranquility and quietness of New Alderaan that Core worlds just couldn't have. Besides, she'd fallen in love with the ancient, dying culture as a little girl. The ideals, the values, the modest clothing styles, the art. Everything that Alderaan had once represented, every detail Memily had managed to suck from her mother, she became enamored with it. She could almost feel her mother's loss as her own when she considered Alderaan.

Leia often joked that, while she wasn't so sure about her own blood, she knew Memily had the genes of an Alderaanian. The girl embodied more than just the old culture, but many of their beliefs like a passion for pacifism. New Alderaan was a place she understood, could truly relate to. New Alderaan could be her home.

But the growing conflict between powers had been dragging Memily's mother away from their Corellian home more often in the recent months and Leia did not want to bring her children with her when the situation was so unpredictable.

Stifling down her worry, Memily looked up from her plate to her brother across the table. Jarik Solo, a tall and lanky boy no older than nine, was drumming his spoon against the rim of his bowl, probably to whatever tune was stuck in his head. He stopped when he caught her staring.

"Mom's been on the comm for a while," she noted. Leia had left her seat at the dinner table over half an hour ago. Han had followed nearly ten minutes ago.

Jarik followed her gaze to their parents' empty seats. Shoving aside the solemn mood, he grinned and asked his older sister, " _Sooooo._ Does this mean that Syal's babysitting?"

* * *

Once _Perre Needmo's Newshour_ was over, Han turned off the holovision and Leia tapped Memily and Jarik's shoulders. "Bed time."

"I need a braid for bed," Memily told her mother as Leia guided her into her room.

Leia laughed, reaching out to caress her head. "You know how to do it."

Memily allowed a nod. "But I like it when you do it."

She thought her mother looked satisfied by the request as she plopped onto Memily's low bunk. "Alright, come here." Combing with her fingers through Memily's light hair, she asked, "What do you want?"

"Surprise me."

"How about Alderaanian double plaits?"

"Just what I wanted!"

"Don't I know you so well?" Leia made quick work of dividing Memily's blonde hair into separate sections, then delicately weaving each into each other. While her fingers were still busy, Memily asked her, "That was Missus Celchu, wasn't it?"

Memily was first met with silence, her mother's hesitation before she could muster a response. "Yes," she allowed. "But not for the reasons you're thinking."

"She wants you to come back to New Alderaan, doesn't she?"

"Yes. But not because of the situation there. It's Rieekan."

Memily was too afraid to ask, though she didn't think she had to. She already knew. Carlist Rieekan was getting well along in years and his health had been on the decline for a while now. Memily didn't know the old man very well, but her father had nothing but respect for the man and he always said he owed Rieekan a great debt.

"Memily, Dad and I are leaving tomorrow morning. Your uncle agreed to take care of you and your brother until we get back. He could use some company, you know."

"Of course."

"I have no doubt the two of you won't cause trouble for your uncle, but please …" Leia sighed. "Just humor him."

Memily chuckled because she knew exactly what her mother meant. Since Luke's wife Aunt Mara had died, he'd latched onto the rest of his family with a vice grip. He'd become Fun Uncle 4.0, determined to get the most out of the time he spent with his family. Though, she didn't think it was much different than Regular Uncle Luke. As her dad had once crudely joked, Fun Uncle Luke 4.0 was basically just Uncle Luke on glitterstim. But each in their own way, she supposed that her entire family had become that way after Jacen-

"We'll play with him."

Leia laughed. "Thank you." She left a soft kiss atop Memily's head, then stood and paced to the door. "Speaking of Uncle Luke, he told me you finished making your lightsaber. I'm so proud of you!"

She groaned internally. "Uh, yeah."

"I don't think he's ever let a student build their first one this soon!" A glimmer of humor twinkled in Leia's eyes as she offered Memily a wink. "I think it was a while before he could trust your big siblings with their own lightsabers."

Memily laughed like she was supposed to. "I understand it as the weapon that it is and its potential for harm."

At that remark, Leia appeared- startled, shook, like her nerves had suddenly sparked and fried like C-3PO's circuits. It was a moment before she even blinked. She looked away as she shook off her alarm. "It's more than just a weapon, Mem-"

"I know. I understand that it's also a symbol."

Leia held her gaze evenly. "Okay. Just-" she muttered, "making sure. Well, goodnight, honey."

"'Night."


	5. Part 5

It had only been a week since Memily had left Coruscant, rather anxious to get back home and away from bustling Coruscant, but Coruscant had managed to suck her back in and she was already itching with the usual unease and claustrophobia that Coruscant gave her. People everywhere, headed to all sorts of places, a buzzing of commute surrounding the pedwalks and narrow walkways between skyscrapers and brilliant holoboard advertisements. The grand Jedi Temple was stationed in a sacred spot devoid of- _such_ buzz. There was some space surrounding the structure, positioned on one side of an open plaza. Memily often wondered of it were only due in thanks to the Temple's slanted pyramid structure of transparisteel panes which reflected bright beams of Coruscant's artificial lighting and cast them outward upon the plaza. 'Too much sun' was the joke among the young padawans when they were forced from sleep in their small chambers in the pyramids, the light of daybreak eager to greet them.

Memily's last stay at the Temple had only been for a few weeks while the Masters and elders of the Jedi Council assessed the younglings and those who wished to accomplish the status of a Jedi Knight. Soon, these wiser and older Jedi Masters would be choosing among them for a Padawan to take under their wing and guide them through their journey of the Force. She was already sure Jaina would be fighting the Council for the chance to train her little sister and Memily could only relish the thought for so long. She probably would be matched with her sister. And what fun that would be …

How was Memily to compete with that? Her sister the Sword of the Jedi, the expectations that were sure to follow. It was just as likely that their cousin Ben would undergo his official training with his father, but the last they'd spoken, Ben hadn't seemed to mind. Only a few years ago, their family had been so sure that Ben was going to be trained by Jacen-

It wasn't that she didn't like Jaina because Memily loved her older sister dearly. It was wonderful to have a sister and she often wondered how Jaina had gotten along when it had just been her, Jacen, and Anakin. But Jaina was- everything Memily wasn't. She was the Sword, an aged and battle-weary soldier who had seen wars and death and the dirtiest muck of the bowels of the galaxy.

 _Trained by a warrior who's been tempered like steel, to become a warrior. Why can't I just settle with that? I don't want to be a warrior or take lives. I don't want a lightsaber. I don't want to be like the rest of my family._

Even Ben was destined to be a warrior and Memily couldn't deny that. He would be a strong and great one with the blood and the example of his parents. And he seemed to be just fine with that path.

 _You're a Skywalker by blood. This is your destiny. Get a grip, Mem, and figure it out because this is your life no matter what little, pure and innocent dreams you have. Why can't you just face that?_

She and Jarik slipped away to one of the smaller training gyms where their sister taught most of her classes. Though she didn't have a class in session, they found Jaina there with a few of her own friends as well as their cousin Ben. Memily caught sight of their auburn-haired cousin and she reached for him excitedly, tugging at him with the Force.  
Ben, the Solos' only cousin, was older than Memily, but only by a mere few months. Both had been born in the middle of the galaxy's war against the Yuuzhan Vong and grown closely together since infancy. Often, whenever Mara and Luke had had to leave for missions or battles, Han and Leia would keep watch over Ben and he would have a playmate in Memily. But their similarities ended with their birth year and the two best friends and cousins were about as alike as durasteel and flimsi.

"Hey!" Ben Skywalker whirled around to see them coming, grinning. He was dressed in all his tan robes with his first lightsaber hanging proudly at the front of his utility belt. _Such a proud Skywalker,_ Memily thought, _proud to embrace your heritage._ "What are you doing back? You just left."

Memily came to meet him where he stood with Jaina, Tahiri, Tesar, and Zekk. "Mom has- business on New Alderaan and Dad wanted to go with her."

Immediately, Jaina's gaze grew sorrowful. She reached out to take Memily and Jarik into a single hug before she walked past them, asking, "Are they still here? I think I'll go see them off."

Ben raised a doubtful brow. "Business?"

Memily shrugged. "Personal. Mixed with some bad timing."

"Sounds typical. For our family, at least."

Memily even smirked. "True."

"Now that I think about it, Dad might have mentioned something yesterday about having guests over for a while. To be honest, I was kind of tuned out. But I'm glad you'll be staying longer."

"A few days at least," Memily assured him.

"Hey! Maybe we'll get our assignments before you have to leave."

Memily's stomach curdled at the mere thought and she silently prayed that the Council would take their sweet time while they deliberated. Surely, it would take them weeks to decide the future of the Order's next Jedi Knights. Wouldn't it? "That soon?" she found herself gasping aloud and Ben chuckled at her. "I already know who I'm going to end up with," he reminded her. "And I think we both know who you'll probably get."

"Yeah, I know. It just … it's coming so fast. It's hard to imagine that we're this much closer to our futures."

Ben snorted, moving past her. "It's about time. Dad will have to let me build my lightsaber any day now."

"You haven't built one yet?"

Ben looked at her, surprise flashing across his blue-eyed gaze. He wrinkled his freckled nose. "You already have?"

Reluctantly, Memily shrugged her bag off her shoulder. She rustled through it, then offered forward a simple hilt. Amazed, dumbfounded, and envious all at once, Ben's eyes bulged and he eagerly reached to touch it like it was a sacred stone. "You're kidding! Dad let you build yours?"

Easing up enough to smirk, Memily suggested, "Probably can't trust you. My mom said Jaina was a few years older than me before she got hers."

"Ouch. Just rubbing it in, huh, Solo?"

She quickly stuffed the lightsaber back into her bag. "Hey! You asked."

* * *

As if sensing the need to intervene, Jaina had suggested to their uncle that Memily might not want to share quarters with three guys. Thus sparing her, her older sister allowed Memily to room with her. Though Jaina had her own matters to tend to across the Temple, so Memily wandered the corridors while her uncle took Ben and Jarik out to look at the StealthXs. She had no destination or purpose wandering the bustling halls, but hoped for a good distraction to take her mind off of things. She was already homesick for family's modest house on Corellia and the small bedroom she occupied just down the hall from Jarik's and the floor above her parents'.

 _Mom and Dad._ She hoped they were well, hoped that Rieekan was- she knew he wasn't well, so she hoped instead that his pain wasn't so great and that he might return to his true home with Alderaan in the stars soon.

Memily didn't want to think any longer about General Rieekan or the grief her parents might be feeling. She withdrew from internal thoughts to find herself on a lower level of the Temple, a secluded area she didn't recognize. She could only see one corridor and it led to bigger rooms, laboratories, observation rooms. Memily froze, one hand holding the wall as she surveyed the white corridors, polished floors, and each room's label. It all made her feel like she was in a hospital.

Memily thought she should leave. She figured the labs were Master Cilghal's workspace and if no one had shown her this ward, then she didn't belong here. She knew she probably didn't belong down there, and she should leave.

But the _feeling_ that glued her there as she considered turning back was so strong … Memily almost could have sworn it was the Force.

From where she stood at one end of the corridor, Memily could see one room had its light on, the door kicked wide open. She followed it like it was a beacon calling her forward, summoning her. Its source cast a long shadow of light down the hall and Memily followed the path to a small lab room. Sure enough, she found Master Cilghal inside, leaned over an array of files and datapads. Memily winced before she realized that the poor creature was not alive, her Force instincts spared.

"Miss Solo? What are you doing here?"

Memily jumped. "I- I'm sorry, Master Cilghal. I've just been wandering the halls when I found this ward. I apologize for intruding." She quickly turned to leave, but the Mon Cal pulled her back with only a silent suggestion. She turned back to see what the Master wanted.

"I am not upset with you for being down here." The gill sacks at her neck flapped and made a funny bubbling noise that Memily thought meant she was chuckling. "It isn't often I get visitors. While you are here, do you mind handing me a tool from my tray?"

"Of course." She stepped in and crossed the room to where Cilghal had a rack of assorted medical tools and supplies. "What do you need?"

"I have a pile of bioscans on the bottom rack of that shelf. If you can reach, do you mind hanging a few of them up?"

Memily retrieved the scans and found a step stool to use. As asked, she clipped a few of them to a lit-up bulletin Cilghal had hanging on one wall. They were mostly gray and black, but with sporadic blotches of bright red and orange across each image.

"What are the scans of?" Memily asked out of pure curiosity.

"They are chemical scans of Mandalore's atmosphere."

Without further explanation, Memily felt sick to her stomach and her guts filled with unease. Her voice hush and weak, she asked, "The red spots are the nanovirus, aren't they?"

Cilghal was quiet for a moment before she confirmed. "Yes. They are."

"What are you doing with these scans?"

"I've been trying to create something like an antibody either to neutralize Mandalore's atmosphere … or to allow Boba Fett and his granddaughter to breathe in Mandalore's air."

The air and atmosphere of the world of Mandalore was not toxic- at least, to most people. But a nanovirus had been created and released across Mandalore's atmosphere, strategically created to be toxic only to Boba Fett and his granddaughter Mirta Gev. That nanovirus had been created at the order of her own brother Jacen-

"Do you think they'll be able to return to their home one day?"

"If I can do anything about it," Cilghal said hopefully, "I should pray they'll return home soon."

Another nanovirus had been created at the same time, now some years ago. An airborne virus designed to take out any relatives of the Hapes Consortium's esteemed Queen Mother. A virus which had succeeded in killing Memily's niece Allana when she'd been only an infant.

"I hope they'll be able to return to Mandalore too," Memily agreed.

Cilghal looked at her, her bulbous Mon Cal eyes wide and unblinking. It was another moment before she even moved. "The Jedi Order owes no apologies for the actions of a member gone stray. I only long to help Fett's family recover from these wars as many of us have now managed to."

"Yes. They deserve the same homecoming we've found for ourselves."

"And Fett has helped us much over the years. He deserves our help."

Memily only nodded.

"Come here. Look at these scans. What do you see?"

Though the sight made her so sick inside and could have reduced her to tears of guilt, Memily studied the images, took in the sight of the red splotches and how far across each image they spread. Where the blooms of red didn't occupy, dust trails of a lighter orange connected each splurge, cementing the bloackade of nanovirus that surrounded Mandalore like a great wall. Her throat thick and her stomach curdling, Memily offered, "I see Alderaan."

Surprised, Cilghal looked at her. "Please explain."

"I remember when news of the nanovirus broke out. Both of them. Jaina was in the makeshift medcenter at the Jedi base on Shedu Maad. You were taking care of her. I remember Mom trying to explain to me what had happened to Mandalore and what it meant for Fett. She said it was like Alderaan. The Empire had taken Alderaan from her so she'd never see her family or home again." She recoiled from the wall and averted her gaze from the chemical scans. "He took Fett's home from him. Just like Mom's home had been taken from her."

"Yes, I suppose that's right. But I intend to save this Alderaan. It's the least we can do for Fett and his family."

Memily glanced at Cilghal's arrangement of datapads and scans and different readouts and all the data sheets she had printed, laid out across the floor and counters. All this work- just for Boba Fett. All this dedication just to help a loner of a man who- most would agree- deserved at least half the cards life had dealt him. It was so like the Jedi Master and healer, to devote all her time and energy to such a project. Because Cilghal only cared about saving lives and preserving humanity. That was something that Memily understood.

Eyeing the readouts and results more carefully, Memily asked excitedly, "Master is there anything I can do to help?"


	6. Part 6

Memily's favorite place within the confines of the Jedi Temple grounds was the library. Managed by Master Tionne Solusar, the collection had started as a small shelf kept in Tionne's room at the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV, but had grown vastly since then and now adorned an entire room of shelves and cases of data chips. Memily relished rare moments of quiet when she could sneak away to this place and relax her mind. She absolutely enjoyed gazing through the collection and finding something completely new.

This time, she happened to stumble upon a medical journal, a crash course guide to the basics of Jedi healing. She'd trailed her finger across the dusty spines of ancient texts, then come to a sudden stop, not entirely conscious of what she'd found that had caught her eye. She dusted off the cover and found a cozy spot in the back of the library to read.

There was an index of thousands of various sentient beings and a rough summary of their unique anatomy. There were notes published by long deceased Jedi healers and dozens of essays on the relationship between the body and the Force. Memily started from the very beginning, taking the extra time to read through each and every page.

She lost track of time at some point, didn't notice that the library's lights had dimmed to signal that it would be closing soon, and she nearly fell out of her chair when a bell rang for curfew. She sputtered a few colorful curses she'd picked up from her father and hurried to gain her footing, running to return to her sister's quarters for the night.  
Perhaps it was a Solo trait, Memily thought when she made it to Jaina's quarters and found that her sister hadn't yet returned either. She breathed a sigh of relief and padded off to the guest bed, snatching a miniature glowrod on the way. Late into the night, a while after she heard her sister enter the quarters and bury herself in bed, Memily still had the book cracked open, and she fell asleep with it in her arms.

* * *

"Winter says 'hi'," Leia told Memily. Her younger daughter was curled up against her on the couch, her head resting in her lap. She and Han had just gotten back from New Alderaan and decided to join their children on Coruscant for the time being.

"We were trying to remember," Leia continued, "when the last time she'd seen you was. I showed her a holo and she didn't think she recognized you."

Memily shrugged. She hadn't grown close to Winter like Jaina had. Winter had practically raised Leia's three older children as much as it pained her to think about it. Briefly during their time on New Alderaan, Winter had mentioned how odd it felt to her that she hardly knew Memily when she had known her older siblings so well. In a selfish way, that pleased Leia. Her daughter, _her child._ She'd been lucky enough to keep this one close. She'd managed to spare her and her younger brother from so many of the cruelties the twins and Anakin had grown up facing. Memily was still hers, still her innocent, precious bean.

Leia smiled contentedly as she stroked Memily's light hair and watched her read. She was so focused on whatever text she was reading, so absorbed in her book. She finally broke out of it when Leia reached for the textbook clutched between her hands. She thumbed the crisp pages. "What are you reading? You haven't put that down since we got home."

She merely shrugged again, flipping her page. "Just something I found in the library."

"And what is it?" Leia tilted the cover so she could see. "A medical journal?"

The young girl nodded.

"Do you have to read it for a class?"

That single question was what drew Memily out of herself and she sat up to look at Leia. She shrank back as if afraid of her mother's reaction. "No," she responded meekly.

"Okay." Leia rushed to backpedal, trying her best to reassure her. "I was just curious what- made you want to read it. I don't have a problem with it."

Hesitantly, Memily settled back into her lap. "I just saw it at the library and I thought it looked interesting."

"Okay. That's fine."

* * *

The thought had been burning in her chest for months, Leia realized before the day was over. Little hints, strayed thoughts that this didn't fit together. Her concern eating at her, Leia settled into bed and waited for Han to join her. He was finishing in the refresher, and from the angle set between the 'fresher mirror and their bed, Leia could see him, watch as he washed up. Han caught her gaze in the mirror. "Someone's anxious," he noted sourly, drying his hands. He turned out of the refresher and came to lie with her. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm worried about Memily."

Han seemed startled by the concern. "What are you worried about? She seems fine to me." He frowned. "You're worried about the book-?"

"I don't care about what she's reading, Han. It just made me think. She's seemed so- despondent lately. And I think it has to do with being assigned to her master soon."

"You think she isn't excited?"

"Honestly, Han, I don't know how she feels about it. But I'm starting to wonder if she doesn't want to train at all."

Han shrugged. "She hasn't said much about it."

"Clue number one," Leia surmised. "I'll be glad for her if she knows that she doesn't want to follow the same path as Jaina and …" Naturally, she trailed off, and her gaze sought out her husband's for comfort.

He took hold of her shoulders, held her up, and returned her knowing look. He gave a small nod. "Yeah, me too, Princess. I'd be thrilled if she'd rather grow up to be a low-income barista on Tatooine."

"Oh, Han, you do not!"

Han laughed. "But it would be nice if one of our kids didn't feel the urge to die for the rest of the galaxy."

Leia allowed herself a fragile smile. She nuzzled into Han's embrace, her eyes flicking from behind her eyelashes to look at him. "They got that from us, you know."

Han moved to hold her face in his hands and rested his forehead against hers. "I know."

Leia thought of Anakin, of his last days spent with the Jedi Order investigating the treacherous voxyn, and of his insistence that sending him was the only way to stop them. She reflected on Jacen's last days and his sudden fall from grace- and she thought about his final moments, when she could suddenly feel her son again, an outpouring of love for his child as he gave up his life in an attempt to save her. "We taught our kids to be selfless, to value life, and to fight for justice and freedom. Perhaps, we taught them too well."

"Yeah, I 'spose we did do that."

"We'll talk to her," Leia decided. "First thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

"She hasn't put that book down since she found it." Jaina gestured to her younger sister with a nod, sharing a smile with her mother. "I don't know what made her pick it up, but if I hadn't started rethinking this before, I knew then."

Leia stood across the room at the end of the hallway with her eldest child. From their hidden viewpoint, they watched Memily as she simply sat there, still reading through her textbook. Amazed, Leia noted that, six days into her reading, she was nearly finished.

Leia switched her gaze from one daughter to the other so she could gauge Jaina's expression. From the certain look in her eyes, Leia knew what she meant; Jaina had reached the same conclusion as she and Han finally had. Yet, it didn't make her feel any better, only worse. Her stomach curdled with guilt. "What do you think this means?"

She chuckled. "For starters, she doesn't need me as a master. If she is to train, I might be one of the worst choices for her."

"You make it sound like you've been thinking about this."

"I've given it some thought," Jaina admitted. She led her mother down the hall as she reached into the pockets of her robe for her commlink. "Memily doesn't need to be taught by a warrior, molded into one. It's clear that she's uncomfortable with that. She leans toward another aspect of the Force and it isn't one I can teach her."

By now, Leia was well aware of what Jaina was suggesting and, somehow, she wasn't surprised. It sounded right in a way that nothing about the past several months had. She couldn't have explained it any better than Jaina just had. "She isn't a warrior," Leia took her turn to laugh, and tears of pride brimmed in her eyes. "She's a healer."


	7. Part 7

Luke made the most wonderful uncle. Since Jaina and Jacen had been born, Leia's brother had proved to be a significant and supportive figure in his nieces' and nephews' lives. He made sure they knew he was always around and that they could come to him as much as they could their parents. In fact, all five of the Solo children had grown up very close to their uncle and would spend extended week trips with him. Leia knew that he loved them as his own; she only hoped that he could understand that Memily was- _different_ from her siblings as far as their destinies went. When the twins had only been children, Leia recalled her brother's excitement at training them, sculpting them into his greatest students. It appeared that the same was happening now with Memily and Leia prayed he would understand.

Seha Dorvald, Luke's aide, turned a suspicious look on Leia, shifting to lean closer to the door of the Council room. "The Council will soon be in sessions," she announced gently. "I wasn't told you were invited."

Leia couldn't pretend that she was offended. Though she often was simply expected to attend most of the Council meetings despite her inferior status within the New Jedi Order's ranks, she was an influential and active figure and the Council mostly trusted her to allow her attendance in most meetings. Although, Masters Horn and Durron were fond to joke that Leia had only squirmed her way in due to familial connections. She understood that today's particular meeting was not for her ears, but that was exactly why she had to go.

"I came to speak before the Council," Leia objected.

"With whose permission?"

"Jedi Dorvald, I know that Council is meeting on the topic of pairing the padawans with masters and I have my own concerns to make the Council aware of."

Dorvald offered her a respective nod, then she slipped into the conference room where the Jedi Masters of the High Council were meeting. Grand Master Skywalker sat at the pinpoint of the oval they formed, occupying the seat in the far back of the room. Dorvald met his bewildered gaze and bent. "Jedi Solo insisted that she must speak before the Council." Dorvald was frustrated with Leia, and understandably so as she entered behind her without an invitation.

"Inviting yourself in again," her brother greeted her with more amusement than Seha's frustration. "Forgive her, Jedi Dorvald. My sister is very good at getting the audience she wants. You know, she used to be a politician. Now, leave us please."

Dorvald fumed, but returned to her post outside.

"Now, Leia." Luke grinned at his twin. "You came to see me, I presume. As a Jedi Knight, an honorary member of this Council, or as my sister?"

"Both," Leia admitted pointedly, then added, "But also as a mother."

The rest of the masters had now taken theirs seats, their attention focused on Leia. A silent murmur of surprise zipped across the room, leaving a ripple in the Force. Luke nodded. "Go ahead."

Leia found Jaina occupying her usual seat in the Council across from her uncle. They shared a quick look in which Jaina fed her the reassurance she needed. Master Solo straightened in her seat and nodded her on.

"I wanted to talk to you about Memily."

Luke glanced around the room, hesitant. "Before the Council?"

"If I wait until after the Council has met, I'm afraid it'll be too late."

"We are listening, Jedi Solo," Jaina spoke, folding her hands.

"Excuse me for allowing personal relationships to form my concern, but I think the Council needs to consider Memily's future within the Order more carefully."

"Leia, the Council hasn't finalized its decisions in the pairings including Memily-"

"Perhaps, but I know fully well what you intend-"

"Jedi Solo." Master Katarn appeared to disapprove. "Do you not trust the Council to make the decisions that are best for each member?"

"I trust that the Council has the purest of intentions, but they might not be aware of how that may affect her. I don't think that Memily needs the Sword of the Jedi to train her. She doesn't need to be a warrior."

"A warrior?"

"Like Jaina," Leia offered. "Like Jacen and Anakin were both made to be. Like you and and every Jedi in our family. It's the Skywalker destiny, isn't it?"

"I don't understand the issue with Master Solo training Memily," Master Kam Solusar spoke up. "Jaina certainly has the credentials and is quite possibly the greatest-"

"Warrior?" Leia smiled bitterly. "Of the Order? Pardon me for saying so, but that's exactly the problem. Memily doesn't want to be shaped into a warrior like Jaina nor can she. The only reason she hasn't spoken up, I'm sure, is because she's afraid of disappointing you, Luke. She doesn't want to let you down. She doesn't want to let any of her family done. The only examples she has to look at are her older siblings and you. She sees that and she'll do it if it makes you happy. But, Luke, you have to know your niece better than that. It isn't her.

"Look, Luke, I know that you want to give Memily her greatest shot just like you did for the twins and Anakin, but this isn't the way. There is more to the Order than this, but she has no idea. Someone needs to open that chance up to her. Someone needs to show her that it's okay. The Order needs someone like her."

Luke allowed a long moment of silence to fall over the room. The Masters traded no looks with each other, but Leia knew they must be in deep conversation together. Talking, discussing, deciding. After the longest moment, Luke cut through the silence with a gentle yet powerful voice, "Master Solo." He cast his gaze to his niece. "What is your opinion on the matter?"

"While I would love the chance to train my own sister, I do believe that our mother is right. Memily holds a special set of skills that which even I do not. It would be unwise for me to train her, a waste of her talents- talents that the Jedi Order is very low on." She gave a nod, letting everyone's attention return to Leia.

"If you find Master Solo so unfit to train Memily," Master Horn began, "I'd be interested to hear if you have any ideas as to who _should_ train her."

"There is one person I have in mind …"


	8. Part 8

**AN:** My muse is not in the mood for chronological order, so here's some past! Takes place circa the NJO novel "Recovery" in 26 ABY.

* * *

She noticed sooner this time. Much sooner. The unfamiliar flutter of activity in her own cells was not something Leia had been attuned enough to the Force to even notice the first time 'round. Even now, it wasn't so obvious except that she'd been trying to meditate more often since her recovery had begun. And during one of such private sessions was when- and how- Leia came to notice the cluster of foreign cells forming new life.

It took a few moments before all the pieces came colliding together. Her attention was first caught by the anomaly, the strange flurry of action, her cells morphing and changing at an alarming rate that Leia was almost concerned. Was it her legs? She'd been fighting stubborn infections that had been threatening the tissue in her legs for months. Was it finally winning out? Would she even ever be able to walk without the help of braces plus some additional assistance? Whenever she pushed off her medbunk to stand, Han would rush over to assist, guiding her ever carefully to her feet and ever slowly across the floor. She'd thought her legs were getting stronger …

But closer inspection told Leia that the anomaly wasn't so foreign after all. She recognized her own life signature encompassing her cells, and even this mysterious heterogeneously with hers, however, were hints of Han's as well. Still, it took Leia another moment before she even dared to think …

It couldn't be. Could it? That strange blob of cells forming together somewhere deep within herself … cells joining together, molding to create new life.

 _Life._ A new life, a new person. A child, a baby. In her.

Leia was thrown out of her meditations, breathless, the sudden shock too great to focus her mind. Fierfek, she could hardly process one of the hundred thoughts that were racing through her mind at lightspeed, tangling her in a web of dismay. She was too startled to explore any further, too afraid to search any deeper. A secret too frightening to meet face to face lay before her, but Leia could hardly fathom the idea of reaching out for it again. But it was stuck with her, nestled deep within the folds of her own womb, and now that she'd noticed it, Leia couldn't possibly ignore it.

No. No, it couldn't be. It was as simple as that; it just couldn't be. Still, Leia submerged herself in the Force again, this time deliberately seeking out the foreign presence. She still couldn't believe it. But it was still there- and growing.

Once she finally managed to breathe, the air rushing back through her lungs like an echo of her shock, Leia managed to grab hold of her thoughts, seizing individual doubts and fears as they ran their course. She let herself latch onto one at a time, reaching in order to put a name to each fear, each joy, each doubt. I am forty-five years old, healing and recovering from an attack that left behind infections which are threatening my chances of ever walking by myself again. And I'm-? She couldn't get herself to even think the word- it came with too much weight attached, a heavy blow of understanding that she wasn't ready to contend with. But she had no doubt it was real, and it wasn't fair if she tried to ignore it, deny it.

Eyes stinging like salt on a wound, Leia laid a hand over her abdomen, still reaching out to the burgeoning, new presence. _Hi. Baby._ If she'd spoken the greeting aloud, her voice would have tremorred with her anxiety.

Once again, she was thrown out of her own inspection, her mind unwilling to cooperate and focus enough on the Force. Panic, fear, anxiety-

Joy. Some ineffable joy beyond Leia's comprehension. _Hi, baby. Hi, baby._

Bits of her sanity began to return and Leia gasped as her first clear thought in minutes struck. Han. She was seated on the floor, legs spread painfully before her. The pain started to come back to her and she supposed that was a good sign. Han had left a comlink for her on the nightstand- if she'd stayed in bed as Han expected of her, she would have been able to reach it. Deliberate on his part, she knew without a doubt. He wouldn't be happy, but Leia could hardly care less. She snatched the comm from the high table with a flick of the Force and it fell into her lap. Han. Han. She needed to tell Han.

* * *

"You fell." Of course, this was Han's first assumption as he came sprinting into her room and found her on the floor, eyes red and puffy. "Nimbi wants you to stay in bed."

She sniffled. "Nimbi also said I shouldn't overexert myself."

"What?"

Leia shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"You fell."

"I didn't fall. I- wanted to meditate. I got down by myself."

However, Han was already bending over to help her up, lifting her up by her armpits. "Are you hurt?"

"Fierfek, Han, I'm fine."

"Blast, Leia, your eyes are-" Han shook his head, gently setting her back in bed. "How do your legs feel? They aren't shaking right now-"

"Han, it isn't my legs." She managed that much in a clear, strong voice, reaching to grab the collar of Han's shirt so he was looking at her.

Desperately searching her eyes for an answer, Han asked, "What is it?"

Her first instinct was to make him feel, show him what she had felt that was now turning her world upside down, but Han couldn't feel that. He could not feel and touch and see things in the realm of the Force as she could- but that was the only sign she had. It would be too early to tell with a fetal monitor, no tangible heartbeat was even there yet. But Leia felt it, felt life growing, developing, cells forming and massing together to create something so beautiful. She understood that he wouldn't be able to feel that, but she seized his hand and pressed it to her abdomen anyway. She held his hand there, her tears flowing steadily. If she could just make him feel, make him understand without having to explain what she felt, what terrified her so.

"Leia?" His voice hitched. Her speechless clue was enough. "Leia, what- what's-?"

"I'm pregnant." Saying it out loud was nearly a shock too great and she struggled against the tears stuck in her throat.

Han smiled, then laughed, then he shook his head. "Leia, what's-"

She pressed his hand harder, firmer against the cloth of her medgown and her abdomen. "I can feel it." She forced herself to take a breath and she gasped for it, her ribs aching with the effort. "I feel it. Han?"

"You're …"

All she could do was nod, rendered speechless in the face of her own sheer terror, thrill, a mix of highs and lows that she struggled to make sense of. How did she feel about this?

"Leia." It gave her some confidence to see that Han seemed to be struggling even more so with his words. She could have laughed if she wasn't so- shocked. She yearned to react, to be able to feel, to share something of this moment with Han. The words were right there …

"You can …?"

"I can hardly explain it, Han, but I felt it and I _know_ that it's …" And yet, the words were still lost to her.

"A baby."

This time, Leia managed a laugh as she caught her face in her hands, hysterical. "We're pregnant, Han! That's our baby."

Han's hand was still attached to her abdomen, but his touch turned light, delicate against the fabric of her hospital gown. He cast his eyes downward, staring at her flat midsection with a child's curiosity. Already, a loving warmth was forming in his eyes, gentle as an Alderaanian breeze, dedicated as the twin suns over Tatooine. It dawned like the gorgeous sunset of Naboo- Leia saw it in his eyes, a light she hadn't seen in him for so long. It rose hesitantly, cautiously. So, Leia nodded because she didn't know what else she could say.

"You're-"

Releasing a shaky breath, she nodded again.

"Pregnant."

His hands came up to cup her face, deep hazel eyes finding hers. It was at that exact moment that the pieces came together and Leia could grasp how she really felt. Her pulse raced in fear, but an unsurpassable joy emanated from deep within her and she saw the echo of its call in her husband's eyes.

"You're kidding." He brushed his mouth against hers shortly, quickly, and his hands shook against her cheeks. "You're kidding, sweetheart."

She shook her head, reaching for his hands. "I can feel it. I can feel it, Han. And it's so beautiful."

"We're gonna' have another baby." Han kissed her again.

"Shh, Han." Her fear nagged at her, threatening to pull her down. "I don't know what's going to happen."

Han stopped. "You're scared."

"Aren't you?"

He dropped his head for a long moment, still hanging onto Leia. When he looked back up, seeking her gaze, Leia saw him lower his walls as his vulnerability shone through

"Terrified. But I'll stay here no matter what happens." A breath, then, _"I swear it, Leia."_

She shuddered. "I'm so afraid, Han. I'm so afraid we'll lose it-"

"Shh. Hey! Shh. It's okay. All we can do is try."

She fell into his embrace, shoulders shaking with each silent cry. Han held her tight, rocking her, kissing her on the crown over and over.

"Kriff, Leia, I can't believe it."

"Han."

"Fierfek, I love you."

"Han."

"You are amazing."

 _"Han."_

"What is it, Princess?"

"How are we going to tell the kids?"


	9. Part 9

They weren't really kids anymore, Leia reflected with a pang of sadness. The twins were very nearly eighteen and Anakin, while only sixteen, was growing up faster than she thought was fair. Anakin especially had matured so much in the past year, and while she'd enjoyed watching her children transform into young, mature adults, she couldn't bear the thought of how much of their lives she'd missed. And that was making this harder than it already was.

Leia stroked her flat belly, reaching through the Force for the tiny, innocent life nestled deep within her. From what she could tell, the new life was still growing, still healthy and thriving, safely stored inside mother. In the midst of her anxieties, Leia had found enormous comfort in feeling her and Han's child continue to grow while she and Han waited.

They'd called Luke immediately after, Han explaining that Leia was 'frustrated with her slow recovery' and that 'it would really help if she could just see the kids once'. It wasn't all a lie. She'd been worrying for her children since she'd been able to think coherently after leaving Duro and arriving on Corellia. She'd watched Holonet news clips and heard about the Vong's ultimatum and the so-called Peace Brigade who threatened to hand over any Jedi they found in the name of some artificial peace. Han had assured her time and again that Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin were all safe with their uncle and aunt on Coruscant.

Solemn, and likely fearful for his sister's state, Luke had agreed to send the Solo kids to the Kuati medcenter where Leia had been transferred. She still felt guilty for not telling him- he'd been the first she and Han had told both when Leia had become pregnant for the first time with the twins and with Anakin. But, after talking about it, she and Han had agreed. Their children were much older now, and they deserved to know first. Besides, her brother and sister-in-law were next in line to make the announcement to.

"How do you think they'll react?" Leia wondered aloud for the umpteenth time in the past couple weeks.

Han was just coming out of the room's small refresher, still wet from his sanisteam. He came to sit beside her, leaning forward in the chair positioned at her bedside. "You're still worried about how Jaina will react?"

"I feel guilty, Han."

"You shouldn't."

"I can't help it! Han, I can't imagine going about this the same way we did with the twins and Anakin. Now that they're older, now that I've seen how it affected each of them, all that time apart-"

"Leia-"

"We did what we thought was best for them. I remember that. I remember how we were both convinced that the best thing we could do for them was send them away. I don't know how I feel about it now. I don't know if we made the best choice then, but I can't imagine going through that again. What that did to me and Jaina? How Jaina thinks I feel? I don't think I could possibly go through that again. And it makes me feel _awful_ because I know it isn't fair to her."

"Jaina's growing up. She's gonna' have to figure out how she feels about this for herself. As for us, for you, you shouldn't feel guilty." He leaned forward in his seat and took her hand. "Just like you said, we did what we thought was best for the kids. It would've been amazing to have had more time with them when they were little, but they survived what we chose. They're still alive. And I'll take that over something we don't know what the outcome may have been."

"You're right," she smiled bitterly. "But I can't go through that again. Han, if we make it, if this child makes it, I can't do that a third time. I want this time to be completely different. Is that fair to Jaina?"

"That's for her to decide, mull over. If she's mad, she's mad, but if that's what you want to do, that's what we'll do." Han turned her hand over in his, palm up, and kissed her there. "But I don't think she'll be mad."

"No?"

Han shook his head. "Nah. She isn't as mad at you as she'd like you to think."

"You're kidding."

"She really doesn't want to be mad at you, Leia. You think she's Daddy's girl? Sweetheart, it makes her sad she missed that time with you. She looks up to you. Jaina hates this- _tension_ as much as you do. One of the two of you just have to be tough enough to say it out loud." He squeezed her hand between both of his. "But she'll be excited, I think. Definitely _surprised_ , but excited. All three of them will."

Equal parts joy and amusement, Leia laughed. "Do you remember when Anakin was little and he really wanted a little sibling?" Without further prompting, Han chuckled, and Leia knew he did remember. "For his fifth Life Day when we asked him what he wanted-"

"He just wanted a baby brother."

"And we swore to each other he would be our last one."

"Looks like he's finally getting that Life Day wish after all." Then, Han looked at her, a partly mischevious smile lighting up his eyes.

"Stars, Han! I can't believe we're doing this again."

"Relax, sweetheart. We'll make it." He stood, pushing back his chair. Instinctively, Leia cringed as she remembered what came next. Han left her side to pull out a repulsor chair and parked it beside her bed. "Ready?"

"I hate this part," she murmured.

"I know, but you always handle it well. I promise I'll make it quick." Without a moment's hesitation, Han slid his arms beneath her shoulders and legs and lifted her from her bunk into the chair. She groaned into his shirt the whole time, hanging on tightly. "It's over." Han kissed her cheek. "The kids will be here any minute."

* * *

By the time Han and Leia made it downstairs, Han pushing her in the repulsor chair, all three of the Solo kids were waiting. They'd agreed to meet in a quiet lobby on a lower floor of the medcenter. They all jumped up from their seats- bulky couches with fluffy cushions one might sink right into.

Leia felt a relief unlike any other at seeing her children safe and unharmed. The last time she'd talked with them was on Duro, but Anakin hadn't been with them. She'd seen all three of them when the entire Solo family plus Mara and Luke had rendezvoused at Corellia, but she only had blurry memories of kissing each of her children goodbye before they raced her off on a repulsor sled.

She offered a watery smile as she and Han approached- but none of them offered smiles back.

Leia released a breath she'd been holding since Duro, and she reached out to her children. "Jaina. Jacen. Anakin. Fierfek! I'm so relieved you're all okay."

Appearing less than relieved, Anakin stepped forward and took his mother's hand, staring at it rather then her. "Hi, Mom." He kissed her atop her head, relinquishing a hug when she pulled on his arm.

Hesitantly, Leia noted, Jaina and Jacen approached to hug her for themselves. Their hugs were brief, gentle- _weak_ , Leia may have liked to joke. However, none of her children seemed to be in the joking mood and it put Leia on edge. Perhaps, now wasn't the best time to make the announcement when they were already so clearly distressed.

The kids traded hugs with their father as Han told them how much he'd missed them and how glad he and Leia were to see them. "It's been a while since we've all been together like an actual family, hasn't it?" Han tried to laugh. Jacen smiled uneasily and Jaina swallowed thickly. Anakin wouldn't look at his mother.

They all returned to their seats on the couch and Han brought Leia's chair up close to them.

"I've really missed you three," Leia told them. "I've been so worried! Since I heard about the warmaster's threat-"

"Don't worry too much about us, Mom," Jacen assured her. "We've kept safe."

"No reassurance can make me worry any less. It's my job."

No response. The three siblings traded a few looks between themselves, eyes big and gloomy in the dark light. "You called us here," Jaina finally broke the silence. "All Uncle Luke said was that you wanted to talk to us."

Han nodded. "There's something we need to talk to you guys about and we wanted to sit down and tell you guys first."

The area's fog of unease only grew thicker as Jaina's posture turned rigid and Anakin refused to look at Leia.

"Before we tell anyone else," Han added. Jacen took a sharp breath, and Han paused.

"Wait!"

Leia startled at Jaina's exclamation, breaking from her reverie to look toward her daughter curiously. She was struggling enough as it was to find the words to tell her daughter and sons, she didn't need another crisis to interfere in their lives. Her heart skipped a beat, climbing up her throat.

"I know what you brought us here to tell us."

Doubtful, but caught off guard nonetheless, Leia gaped. "You do?"

Jaina nodded tentatively. "I …" She took a breath and shook her head. "Anakin thinks you're dying."

 _"What?"_

Suddenly startled, Anakin looked up with crazed eyes and pointed back to his sister. "So does Jaina! Or, she did. And Jacen, too!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on here. You thought we called you guys here to tell you that I'm _dying?"_

"Well, … yeah." Urgently, Anakin looked to his brother for support. "That's what Uncle Luke made it sound like."

"That's what Uncle Luke thinks," Jaina said. "You should tell him what's really going on. He's scared."

Leia tilted her chin skeptically. "But you think you know what we have to say? It sounds like you were as worried as your brothers here."

"Uncle Luke is going out of his mind. You need to tell him- about the baby."

Finally, Jacen broke his silence. "Baby? What baby?"

Struggling to regain her composure, Leia stuttered, "Wait, Jaina, how do you know?"

"I- had a vision. When I was at Kalarba, right after I went EV."

"You had a vision about the baby."

Jaina nodded. "Of a child. Of our family at peace, happy. Even before we realized you were on Duro, I knew everything was going to be alright." Then, something opened up between mother and daughter that startled Leia more than it should have. It was Jaina's doing, she realized, as her daughter opened herself to Leia, opening up the unfulfilled bond they shared.

And Jaina smiled at her.

It was small and delicate, but so genuine and beautiful that it brought a fresh tear to Leia's eye.

"What baby?"

Leia's attention returned to the moment at the sound of her elder son's voice. Seeing his utter, innocent confusion, she laughed. _They'll be excited,_ Han's reassurances from earlier echoed in her ear. _Surprised, but excited._

Jacen repeated, "What baby?"

Without another moment of hesitation, just as Leia felt her husband's hand reaching to take hers, she told her sons, "Ours."


	10. Part 10

Anakin tried to picture a baby, having one in the family. He imagined a little child who held his parents' complete adoration, a little brother or sister joining their family while the galaxy crumbled around them. The galaxy could lose a hundred Alderaans, he remembered his mother telling him, but there would still be Tatooine's twin suns. In other words, a shining beacon in the darkness, the light at the end of the tunnel. Death, grieving, and suffering gave way to new life, new hope. The galaxy continued to fall apart, shredding itself to pieces, but these greater joys remained.

Now, the warmaster's ultimatum loomed over him, a direct threat on the entire Jedi Order. Yet, from the rubble of Duro rose hope. Hope for his family and for their future.  
Anakin and his older siblings had rented a room in a hotel close to the medcenter where their parents were staying. Limited to two beds, Anakin tossed a pillow onto the floor, but Jaina caught his eye and shook her head. "Take the bunk, Little Brother," she insisted. "I'm fine on the floor." But as he shrugged and untucked the sheets on the bed, his sister chuckled to herself. "I guess I can't call you that anymore, can I?"

Anakin had hardly thought about it, and he wouldn't have if Jaina hadn't said something. He was used to it. His big sister had been calling him 'little brother' for longer than he could remember. That's what he was. Little Brother, baby of the family. Anakin laughed. "No, I guess not."

"How does that make you feel?" Jaina smirked, tossing her own pillow to the floor. "Losing your claim as baby of the family?"

He shrugged. "I don't mind."

"But what do you think about it?"

"About it …"

"Just in general," Jaina added. "What do you think about it?"

Anakin smiled. "It's kind of amazing, isn't it? We're … actually going to have a baby sibling."

"Yeah," Jaina nodded in quiet agreement, settling on the floor with a blanket. "It's insane."

"Mom and Dad are really happy," he offered, sensing that his sister didn't quite feel like sharing her own thoughts. "They seem pretty excited."

"Yeah."

" … What about you?"

Jaina seemed surprised when he asked. "Huh?"

"What do you think about it?"

She gave a great shrug, refusing to meet her brother's gaze. "It's a surprise, for sure."

"Except for you, apparently," Jacen laughed as he joined his brother and sister in the room, carrying a box of sugary treats. "You said you had a vision about the baby."

"There wasn't much to it, if that's what you're asking."

Jacen appeared doubtful. "Jay, you had a Force vision and you mean to tell me that it was no big deal? Nothing significant-?"

"The vision's purpose wasn't to reveal something significant to me," Jaina responded. "The Force showed me what I needed to see. It wasn't- dropping me was- a warning."

"A warning?"

Jaina actually chuckled, a typical Solo smirk twisting her lips. "Imagine if I'd just found out, if this whole thing was completely new to me just like it was for both of you. How do you think I would have reacted? A bright and eager smile, a song of congratulations for Mom?"

Jacen frowned. "I can imagine that this might be difficult for you, and I can understand why. But aren't you happy for Mom?"

Jaina fumbled for her words, her mouth moving, but no sound followed the meaningless gesture. "It's complicated-"

"No, Jaina. I think that much is pretty simple. Aren't you happy for Mom?"

"You know that things between me and Mom are- difficult."

 _Difficult_ was an understatement, and all three Solo siblings were well aware. Following years of separation from their parents with so few memories of growing up with them, each had dealt with their childhoods in different ways. Anakin had put it in the past, choosing to forget it and make the most of every moment he shared with his parents now. Jacen did likewise. Their sister, however, had struggled for years with that separation, never healing, never forgiving their mother for all the time they never got. It wasn't fair to pin it solely on their mother who had spent their early years fighting to make the galaxy as safe for them as she could. Yet, Jaina had never held any of it against their father. Leia claimed that Jaina was a daddy's girl, but the youngest Solo would always share a knowing smirk with his brother because they both knew better.  
"This isn't about you and Mom, though. This is about- our whole family! We're going to have a baby sibling."

Every time anyone said the word now, Anakin would straighten in shock, suddenly alert. Even the thought was still so new and unusual. Never would he have considered it before, the thought, the idea of a baby brother or sister. Not ten years ago, definitely not a year ago, and certainly not now. Not so soon after his parents were beginning to make amends after their nearly year-long estrangement. Not in the middle of a war that was so horrifying, with a future so uncertain. Not when his mother was recovering from such an attack. Not when she was … Well, Anakin figured it wiser not to mention his mother's age- especially to her. But especially not at the same time … He supposed it wasn't his right to tell his parents about _that_ new development.

"I'm not mad about the baby," Jaina insisted, her voice losing all its volume. "But you have to realize what this means."

The hairs on the back of his neck perked up as Anakin caught a whiff of his brother's unease. He seemed to be reaching the very conclusion Jaina was trying to explain, but Anakin didn't want to know. _What this means-? What does this mean?_

Rather than responding, Jacen waited for their sister to continue.

"You think this is going to be like the kind of childhood we had?" She nearly snorted. "You think Mom and Dad will want to go through that again? Giving up another-"

"I don't think it's fair to assume what Mom and Dad will choose to do." Jacen interrupted her, clearly growing agitated with the turn of thought. Anakin knew he was, but he supposed his sister had a valid point- and when the topic was already a sore spot …

"I'm not mad at them," Jaina repeated. "And I don't want to be. But I know how this is going to go. I don't know about you two, but I know it'll be hard for me to watch."

"That isn't fair to them, Jaina."

"Nothing about being in this family is. There is no better choice. You know that. I know that. Anakin, you know that! We could either yell at them because it's not fair this baby will get everything we didn't, or we could yell at them because at least one of us should get an actual childhood. Actual parents." She shook her head. "I needed time. To think about it. … I wouldn't have handled it well at all if I'd learned along with you two. And Mom doesn't deserve another tantrum from me."

"Maybe, what you need to do is talk to Mom," Anakin suggested. "If you told her how you felt …"

Tilting her head to the side and glancing at Jacen, she said, "He never speaks. He never speaks. Why is it that, whenever he does speak, he only does so to mock us?"

Anakin rolled his eyes and gave up. "Just a thought," he muttered to himself.

"Jaina," Jacen sighed. "You know we struggle with it as much as you do."

"But this whole baby thing doesn't bother you?"

"It's an adjustment for everyone. You think this is easy for Mom and Dad?"

For a long moment, their sister was silent. "The Force didn't grant me that vision to warn me of some terrible future. It was warning I needed. To start to process it, get used to the idea. Don't think that I'm mad at Mom and Dad for getting pregnant. It's great! It's amazing! It's just …"

Without looking up from the his task of preparing his bed, Anakin finished for her, "Not something you want to face?"

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you to all you lovely readers! Just a quick update and explanation. I deleted my Tumblr account, so the only way to follow this story is now just- on here. I am still alive and breathing, so don't worry! I am still actively writing, but simply limiting my participation in the community. You can communicate with me by sending a PM via FFN.

Thank you for bearing with me and I hope everyone is still enjoying!


	11. Part 11

If Anakin hated anything, it was being in the middle of things. He hated knowing things, being on the inside of anyone else's mess, but he'd managed to become entrapped in _two_ family messes- one of which no one else was even aware of. Yet. This one secret was enough to be carrying, hoping and praying to no end that his parents would choose a wiser time to start breaking the news to the rest of their family and friends. Although, Anakin wasn't sure any good time to make the big announcement existed in this case. It would be a long, awkward moment no matter how it went, he was sure.

However, Jaina had now added to his burden, cruelly positioning him in the middle of a fresh impasse between mother and daughter. While he doubted she realized it, his mother was now following through with communicating through the intermediary and he inwardly cringed when Leia eventually asked him, "Can I ask you something, Anakin? Is your sister mad at me?"

It was unlike his mother to broach a topic with such- rashness. Leia Organa Solo was a retired politician, a former ambassador of the New Republic. She always spoke deliberately, constructively. She didn't speak impulsively or without thinking. She was always rational, clear, focused.

Well, almost always.

"Mom, Jaina isn't mad at you."

That much Anakin could say with absolute certainty, without doubting _just how bad_ things were between mother and daughter. Anakin was well aware that the two had a less than amicable relationship. For all Leia tried, Jaina had remained bitter towards her for years, resentful of the childhood she'd never shared with her parents. Her attitude towards the subject was not something Anakin could say he understood- didn't both women want the same thing now? But he supposed that his sister was like their father in that way. Unlike Leia, she was rash and felt with her head. All her more softer emotions were translated to a tougher anger before she allowed herself to release them. Jaina didn't like to be soft; she didn't like to show weakness, but that often meant bottling up everything that she needed to show Leia. And that was why such a wall existed between the two, and the drain for what hope there was.

"You're sure about that?"

"You asked me."

Leia sighed shortly. She remained on her med-bunk, propped up by a structured arrangement of pillows and cushions that Anakin didn't doubt was courtesy of his father. She'd just completed another round of bactatherapy, a two-hour session in a bacta tank that left her skin pallid and wrinkled, lips pale, and Leia had awoken exhausted and starving. Anakin stayed with her while they waited for Han to return with lunch.

"She really isn't mad at you," Anakin tried again to reassure her, and when his mother eyed him with a doubtful gaze, ghost lips almost smirking bitterly, he repeated, "She isn't."

Something like a dull snort came from Leia, muted by her sealed lips. "Maybe not. But I don't suppose she's very- happy?"

"I don't think that's the right word for-"

"No. There aren't quite any good words for it. Are there?"

"She isn't mad at you, Mom."

"You keep saying that."

"And you still doubt it."

"Anakin, I know why she's upset with me. She has every right to be-"

"Because of what you and Dad did to protect us-?"

"No, not-" She cut herself off with another sigh. "Okay, yes, but I was thinking about what's going to happen. … You know that I hated giving you and your siblings up. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"I know, Mom," he assured her, kissing her temple softly and pulling the thin sheets over her shoulders. Just as soon, however, Leia pulled her arm out from under the blankets to reach for her son's face. "I missed so much. _So much._ And I don't think I can do that again."

It almost had a harsh backlash, hearing his sister's predictions confirmed. From the moment their parents had told them, he'd understood, somehow, that this wouldn't be like the childhood he'd been given. Though he hadn't guessed what that might entail ... but this was different. It was different just to hear it said aloud. Official, final, confirmed. Like the thud of a heavy book, the slam of a door closing out a room. Or opening the way to a new one …

"Your dad and I have hardly even talked about this. We haven't talked about anything for the baby. It's so much, Anakin, and I keep thinking about _you!_ And Jaina and Jacen …"

She trailed off, no comprehensible words left to be said. She hung on to him, reaching for him, pulling him closer as if to reassure _him._ So, Anakin hugged her, showing her his love and support with a gentle brush of the Force, an ethereal caress.

"You don't need to worry about us," Anakin told her, insisted. "We're grown up."

His mother laughed gently, bittersweetly. "Oh, I know all three of you have."

"It's not for you to worry about how we feel about it. All you need to know is that we're all happy for you and Dad. We're all happy to be getting a baby sibling."

"Even Jaina?"

"I know she likes to play it tough, pretend like she can't stand you, but- especially Jaina."

"You think she'd ever say that to me for herself?"

"Just ask her."

* * *

Leia was walking laps around an old spa tub, legs clapped in loud, clicking braces that kept her from hardly bending her knee. Her steps were short and ungraceful, clipped stomps as she grimaced against the burning in her legs, her flamed skin burning in protest. Jacen felt it, and he grimaced for her, resentful that he couldn't help. He followed her, admitting several feet of space between himself and his mother. He watched her carefully, watched her legs work relentlessly, watched her shoulders with every heaving breath, watched to be sure she wasn't going to fall. That's what he was for. To catch her if she ever did fall, but also to teach his father something about overprotectiveness.

Jacen nearly chuckled aloud when he snatched another glimpse of Han. His father stood exactly where Jacen had left him, albeit radiating his anxiety. He shuffled his feet as he stood in place, crossing his arms and then unfolding them, cocking his head to one side and then the other as he watched his wife pace the track around the steaming bath. If it was just his parents in this room, Jacen knew with great certainty that Han would be following Leia, lagging only by a few centimeters, with arms held out at the ready. He could hardly imagine such boding well with Leia, thus Jaina had quickly suggested that Jacen help Han monitor when Leia insisted she was feeling well enough to practice walking.

While her steps were careful and slow, her gait was sure and confident. Not at all for the first time, Jacen was amazed by her strength.

The smallest wave in the Force made Jacen's gaze flick to the floor just as his mother's foot slipped slightly to the side. He heard her inhale sharply as she raised a hand to reach for balance, but before Jacen could even guide her back to equilibrium with aid of the Force, she righted herself, dropping her hand back to her side before her husband could even realize something had happened. Jacen heard her exhale in relief. Then, she took another step forward, her confidence restored.  
"How are those braces feeling?" Han asked from where he stood. Leia was now only several feet away from her husband- and Han looked relieved. "Not too stiff, are they?" He bent to look at the bulky material of the boots strapped over her swollen legs and feet. "Can you even cock your ankle?"

"They're- fine," Leia winced as she took one last step before reaching for her husband and pulling his arms around her. Not for a hug, or any comfort, but for physical support just to remain steady on her feet. Jacen stopped for a moment just to watch his father embrace his mother, enfolding her in a hug whether that was what she wanted or not. He brushed her bare arm with a delicate touch, then turned her around and helped her into her repulsor chair.

"You're making a lot of progress," Han noted aloud, kissing her temple as he knelt to take off her braces. "That's the most laps you've done in as much time."

"Hm. A solid ten laps and you looked more exhausted than me."

Han shook his head. "Just couldn't believe what I was seeing. You're doing great, sweetheart." Carefully, he pulled off each bulky cuff and set them aside. "I'm going to take these back to Nimbi. Maybe he can get 'em to fit you better."

Jacen saw a flicker of amusement occupy his mother's eyes before she obligingly nodded, leaving a feather-light kiss on his grizzled cheek. "And you should take a sanisteam too. You smell like nervous sweat and dirty socks."

"And you smell like bacta."

"At least I have an excuse." She patted his chest. "Go. Clean yourself up or I'm not sharing the bunk."

Jacen waited until his father was gone before he approached Leia, brows knitted together. "He doesn't believe it, does he?"

Leia sealed her lips into a thin line, lifting her shoulders in the smallest shrug. "He has his doubts," she admitted. "You know he isn't much of a 'see by faith' person." She glanced at her flat abdomen, no sign of any anomaly other than the smallest wave in the Force, one thread of his mother's presence that didn't quite agree with the rest. "And it isn't even that he doesn't _believe_ it. He does. He knows. It's just- it isn't real to him yet. It's still not entirely real to me." She looked back to him. "But you can feel it, can't you?"

"I can," Jacen affirmed. "If I'm really looking for it." Jacen wouldn't have caught it if he hadn't been looking for it. After his mother had told him and his sister and brother, it had taken him a few days until he'd finally found the flickering new presence. It was dim, barely there, but brightening with every new day. "Anakin found it before Jaina or I did."

Leia smiled. "Of course, he did."

"He told me that he talked to you."

There was no hesitation in Leia's reaction as she tried to bite back a sigh, turning a frown Jacen's way. "I don't think it's fair to Jaina when the two of you keep talking behind her back."

"We're trying to help her. And you, for that matter."

"I can't fault Jaina for being mad at me."

"That's exactly the problem. You have to understand that she isn't mad at you."

"No? She's only so upset that she hardly knows what to say to me, can't hardly even look at me."

"It's- complicated for her."

"Jacen, you don't have to gloss over the truth for your sister. I'm well aware of how she feels about it."

"Apparently not."

This time, Leia didn't respond. Even while turned away, Jacen could practically _see_ her frown, how her mouth quirked as she fought back another sigh.

"She may have Dad's temperament, but Jaina is more like you than either of you two will ever admit."

"And what does that change?"

"It changes how she deals with it. She isn't mad at you; she just doesn't know how to move on."

Leia opened her mouth as if to argue the point, but she quickly closed her mouth and looked away.

Jacen approached her, came to sit beside her. "We're really happy for you and Dad. All three of us. We're going to support you."

Leia shook her head. "That isn't what I want, Jacen. I want to know that you and both of your siblings are happy for yourselves, too. If all goes well, the three of you will be big siblings all over again."

"We are," Jacen assured his mother with a genuine smile. "And Jaina's getting there."

* * *

Turning dinner with their parents into a session of Q&A was not what Jaina had had in mind for the night. She still harbored a small discomfort with discussing so openly the topic of- the baby. Yet, she also felt guilty referring to her unborn brother or sister as exactly that- the baby. For the past few days, Jaina had struggled to imagine herself a big sister, playing babysitter for Mom and Dad, cooing to a small child and bouncing the baby in her arms. She struggled to see herself as the loving, caring big sister, _cooing over a baby._ The baby. Now that she thought about it, had she ever held even a young child? Something told her, however, that both of her brothers were just as anxious as her.

Jacen looked up from his bowl, hopeful. "So, are you guys going back to Coruscant once Mom can leave?"

Jaina didn't bother to say what they all knew- that it was doubtful their mother would be admitted out of the medcenter anytime soon. Before she could make a look, Jaina fed herself another heaping spoon of soup, averting her gaze from Leia who remained in her medbunk. The rest of the Solo family all occupied chairs around her.

Husband and wife answered simultaneously, albeit providing different answers as Han sternly answered, "No," and Leia offered a softer, "Hopefully." They looked at each other, eyes sharp.

"What about the Holonet?" Jacen continued. "Will you be making an announcement?"

Clearly a much easier topic, Leia visibly exhaled. "No." She even smiled. "We're going to leave it be. If they notice, they notice."

"They're not going to notice," her husband murmured.

When Leia shot back, her voice was nearly stern, hints of an old argument the two had shared away from the twins' and Anakin's ears. "They might," she responded, her tone deliberate and stern.

With a rather heavy and exaggerated sigh, Han turned his attention back to the plate in his lap. The Solo kids exchanged their own prolonged looks, silently debating who would get to break the tense silence. "What about Uncle Luke and Mara?" Jaina finally offered, sure that it would reassure her brothers- until Anakin cringed, but then smirked to himself as if sharing an inside joke.

At least to Jaina's credit, her question turned the mood of the room straight around and her mother smiled, picking pointlessly at her bowl of fruit slices. "Your dad commed them last night," she beamed excitedly. "They're coming by tomorrow afternoon and we'll tell them then."

"Uncle Luke will be thrilled," Jacen laughed. "He probably won't believe you."

Leia agreed with him, "He probably won't."

"I think we need to talk." Leia wasn't going to skirt around the subject this time. She'd been trying with Jaina for so long, trying everything, saying everything, being as gentle as she could. Maybe that had been her mistake- being gentle. Neither of them were gentle women. Stars! Jaina was practically a woman.

It had struck her earlier, during the family's meal together. When Jacen had begun to inquire about his parents' near future plans, Leia had seen the fire in her daughter's eyes, the pain she was trying to smoulder. _But you can't burn fire, my dear. You're only feeding the flames._ But that wasn't the point. What mattered was that it had led Leia to realize something she still hadn't yet accepted about her daughter, and that was that Leia would never be able to cope with just how much Jaina had taken after her. It was then that she realized just how right her sons were, how obvious it must be for anyone watching mother and daughter from the outside. She may be daddy's girl, but, with every step she took, she was following right after her mom.

 _You are just like me, no matter what you think. I didn't want you to grow up to be me, but you did. You are just like me- but so much more._

"I think we've already talked too much."

"Jaina, I can't just drop this and pretend that everything is fine. I can't keep going if I know that you're still upset-"

Jaina suddenly whirled on her, spinning on her feel to face Leia with a curious smile. A smile. She asked her mother, "Who said I was upset?"

Leia blinked. "I- …"

"Look, Mom. I'm not mad at you- you never did anything wrong. I know- I'm bitter about…"

"Because I wasn't there," Leia finished for her.

"Yeah. That."

The daughter took a breath to continue, but Leia stopped her there. "I know you're still upset with me, and that's only fair-"

"Moth- Mom, if you would just listen to me!"

That shut Leia up, and she shuddered a breath. _Whatever she has to say, she's been holding it for a while._

"What you chose to do, the decisions that you and Dad made for me, Jacen, and Anakin- that's all behind us. What's done is done. But I can't let that ruin our family now."


	12. Part 12

For all his efforts, Nimbi had managed to maintain a small frown of disapproval, but Leia nearly laughed at the doctor's clear happiness. He offered his congratulations with a genuine, beaming smile, but then returned to his gentle frown, very abruptly turning the mood. "The bacta treatments are working wonders for your legs, but you still have a ways to go. It will be difficult to continue the recovery process for your legs while also monitoring your pregnancy."

Leia nodded, her mood to laugh quickly fading. She'd known this conversation was coming soon enough. "I understand that, but this child- is everything to us. Their health comes first." From beside her, Leia felt her husband bristling in disagreement, but he remained quiet. She squeezed the hand of his which lay in her lap.

"Leia, I can give you my word that I will do everything I am physically able to, but you must also understand the risks, the chances. The odds are stacked against this child. It's hard enough for a completely healthy human female over 35 to carry a healthy child to full term. It isn't my wish to scare you, but I do believe it's better to remain pessimistic."

"We understand the risks-"

"If you truly understood the risks, you would agree that it is better to focus on your recovery. The fetus-"

"Our child," Leia insisted.

Nimbi had no response.

"Please, Dr. Nimbi. My husband and I are perfectly aware of the risks of my pregnancy. But this is our child and we will do everything we can to deliver safely."

Without smiling, Nimbi offered a nod and responded curtly, "Of course, Leia." With that, the doctor took his leave.

Han sat at Leia's bedside, both of his hands perfectly tangled with hers. Gently, he pulled free, leaving his wife with a tender kiss to her forehead. "Han?" she called out for him as he left her side, voice more brittle than Han had ever heard it. But he was already hurrying out the door, following Nimbi in his pursuit.

"Hey." Han forced himself to keep his voice low, but he was struggling more than he'd even anticipated. "Hey!" He quickly caught up to him, but Nimbi kept going. "Mind telling me what the kriff that was?"

"I had clear orders for your wife to be resting."

"Really?" Han's chuckle managed to hold some genuine amusement. "That's what you wanna' focus on?"

"Your wife's condition was already precarious. Adding a pregnancy to the equation only complicates matters. I told you before; it's doubtful enough that she'll be able to walk again."

"But that wasn't what she needed to hear."

"I didn't realize I was in the business of trading meaningless reassurances."

"But there have to be better tactics than telling her we might as well give up now."

"Captain Solo," Nimbi turned reluctantly. "As a med-professional, it is against my basic morals and against the oath I took to make promises that I cannot keep."

"We're not asking for a promise, buddy. Trust me. We know this could end badly. No. We know this could end. It could end any moment now. All we're asking is that you help us make the chances as good as they'll get."

"And I told you- her body is busy enough fighting off the infections and restoring tissue-"

"Then, you'd better help her. You think you'll stay in the Jedi Order's good graces when something happens to Master Skywalker's sister under your supervision? Think again, buddy. All we're asking is that you try. And that makes the two of us a lot nicer than those Jedi."

* * *

Han returned to his wife's room to see that their daughter had stopped by for a visit. Jaina stood at her mother's side, eyes already cast his way. "Did I interrupt something?" Han smirked. "Some girl talk?"

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Uncle Luke and Mara are coming in just a few minutes. So, you better have your lines memorized."

"Yeah, what are we gonna' say, sweetheart? We never talked about this."

"I have an idea," Leia concedes, reaching out to her husband. "And I'll tell you what I'm thinking right after you tell me what you said to Nimbi."

"Don't worry." Han left another kiss on her forehead as he settled into the chair at her right side. "I sorted him out."

"Han. He's only doing his job."

"His job is to make sure that you and the baby stay healthy."

Leia turned her attention to Jaina, about to ask their daughter to leave when the young woman nodded. "I'll go find Uncle Luke," she quickly suggested. "I'll be back in a minute."

Leia waited through a breath once Jaina was out the door before she sighed to herself and turned a look on her husband. "Now isn't the time to be getting optimistic anyway."

Han shook his head. "We're not having this conversation. Leia, we aren't having this conversation now."

"We're going to have to have it eventually. You and I both know the risks."

"What happened to just three minutes ago? You were just as ticked at Nimbi."

"And I'm reminding myself to be realistic."

"You said the baby feels fine."

"Things could turn in a heartbeat. Nimbi is aware of that and he's only doing his job." Leia cast her gaze to the door. "I can feel my brother and Mara. They must be in the messenger now."

Shoving back his frustration, Han looked at the door too. "What are we gonna' say?"

"I was thinking, maybe we shouldn't say anything at all."

"You're kidding, right?"

"It won't take him long to notice. Just- say hi and wait for him to catch it. I give him a maximum of two minutes before he notices."

"Oh, come on. It'll take him longer than that. He'll be too nervous, making sure you're alright."

"He'll make sure I'm okay, healing. With the Force. That's how he'll find it."

"I don't know. Two minutes, sweetheart?"

"Wanna' bet? If I win, you have to apologize to Nimbi."

"And if I win, we're holding off this conversation for another week."

"Vetoed."

"What?"

"Think you're funny? Han, at some point, we need to have a serious conversation about the baby."

"Yeah, I know. That's what I've been saying!"

"A serious, realistic conversation-"

Han stopped her with a kiss on the lips, gentle, yet pleading. And Leia sensed his pain.

"I'm just as afraid as you are," she told him once she managed to gently push him back. "And just as determined. But we can't play pretend forever."

Han kept his lips hovered over hers, taking comfort in the simple sight of her- the warmth returning to her body, the lively blush in her cheeks, the thick tresses of hair regrowing. Han could brush his fingers through it- and he did. He could find sharks, little tangles made from when she tossed her head back and forth in her sleep. It was bizarre how happy such a mundane thing made him. Regrowth, rebirth. Rejoice, for his wife still lived.

Suddenly, Leia shifted in his hold and lifted her chin to look at him, a smile spreading across her face. "Luke and Mara are here."

He wiped her cheek, smirking. "Don't look too happy."

Leia heeded his suggestion seriously and let her eyes droop as if with exhaustion, sinking back into the mounds of pillows Han had gathered for her. In reality, Nimbi had given her an extra dose of painkillers no longer than an hour before, and with the way Leia's eyes were starting to wander the room, Han knew its effects were kicking in. Soon enough, she'd be full on loopy from the drugs.

"Hey." He nudged her shoulder. "Focus."

Leia responded with the quickest and most mischievous grin he'd seen in her.

Just as Leia turned her face back into her pillows, there came a knock on the door and all three of his children entered with their aunt and uncle in tow.

"Hey," Luke grimaced and spoke to Han, though his eyes were on his sister as she slowly turned her neck to watch them enter. Sithspawn, she was good at putting on a show! "Hey," Luke repeated as he arrived at her side. Leia pulled out a pale arm from beneath the sheets to reach for her brother. He looked at the IV line wrapped up her arm and his eyes grew darker.

"Hi," Leia smiled up at him. "I'm so glad to see you." Luke bent and Leia kissed his cheek. "Thank you for watching the kids."

"Don't worry about it, Lei. It was the least we could do."

Mara stepped forward then, and she reached out carefully to hug her sister in-law. "How are you feeling? I felt your pain on Duro. You gave us all quite a scare."

"I'm alright. I'll be fine."

"It was a real close call," Han added, settling back into his seat at Leia's side. "Still a long ways to go in recovery."

Leia shot him the briefest look before she fixed her attention back on her family. She reached for her brother's hand and took it in both of her own. "Don't worry about me. I've missed you, Luke. I'm so glad you're here." She squeezed his hand.

Luke scanned her quickly, taking in the image of her pale complexion, the heavy blankets covering her swollen legs- the persistent, hopeful glimmer in her otherwise dark eyes. "Yes," he nodded. "I-"

Just then, an odd look came to his eyes, and Leia knew he'd found it.

"I've missed you." He blinked, his gaze dragging from her face to her midsection. Her and Han's silly bet momentarily slipping her mind, Leia beamed, calling upon the Force to refresh the bond she and her brother shared. You feel that? Hear it, see it.

Luke frowned, now abandoning any attempts to ignore the anomalous presence. Leia held her hands to her stomach as was becoming habit. She nodded to her brother, introducing uncle to- niece or nephew. Leia recognized the surprise as it flashed across her brother's face- and stayed there.

"Luke?"

"You're kidding."

Rolling her lips over her teeth to hold back the greatest beam, Leia shook her head.

"You're-"

This time, she nodded.

"Oh." The dull exclamation came from Mara, and when Leia turned her gaze to her sister in-law she wasn't wearing the smile she'd been expecting. Instead, her brows were knitted together in- almost disfavor. Her mouth formed a perfectly round 'O'.

"Oh?"

Mara quickly tried to recover, smiling and spreading out her arms, but failed terribly. "Oh, wow! Leia, that's-"

"Uh, we're going to grab lunch," Anakin offered from by the door, pulling along his siblings with him.

"Wait a minute." Mara quickly turned on her heel and switched the lock on the door with the smallest nudge of the Force. "Anakin, how long have you known?"

He quickly surrendered, dropping his hand from the door. "Ah, since the Leafy Green."

Luke caught her eye. "I told you."

Leia pushes herself up on her elbows. "Hang on. What is this about? Wait …"

Mara, giving an over-animated shrug, scrunched her nose. "Surprise?"


	13. Part 13

**AN** : In vain hopes of clearing up any confusion before we start here, this part is going back forward, picking up shortly after that scene where Leia speaks to the Council.

* * *

Memily was an apprentice now, a proper student, and apprentices were no longer small children, waving around artificial blades that blinked out at the first sign of danger. Even the students of the ancient order would cut off their recognizable padawan braid at this point, leaving their youth behind to join the ranks of the Order.

Her cousin Ben had already long ago cut off his braid. The tradition of the braid had fallen out of practice with Master Skywalker's New Order, but the young Skywalker child had picked it up anyway, keeping his until his childhood had gruesomely ended, until Jacen-

Simply fascinated by Ben's insistence, Memily had maintained mostly the same hairstyle whenever in a session of training at the Jedi academy, keeping up a mock of the old honor braids that young Alderaanian princesses had worn long ago, before they were of age. She was no longer a child, however, and her days of fake swords and childish hairstyles were best if left behind her.

She rocked on her feet, fingers twitching nervously as she waited outside the Council room. The Jedi Masters of the council were in session, no doubt discussing diplomatic relations between the Order and the Galactic Alliance. Usually, Memily liked to stay updated on the news; she would sit with her mother every morning and scan the Holonet for the latest updates, but she'd been caught shamefully behind in the past week, a nervous wreck in the anticipation of receiving her assigned master.

Her mother laughed softly at her from a few feet down the quiet hall. Memily looked up, nearly startled. "Honey, you're going to do great. There isn't a thing to be nervou about."

"I know you know who my master is," Memily skipped the formalities and spoke directly, purposefully. She held her mother's gaze firmly.

Leia's face split into a beam, and her eyes sparkled with that mischievous that was all too familiar on the face of the former politician. "Yes, I do."

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Because that would ruin the fun." She laughed again. "Besides, I think your own master would like the honor of introducing herself to her new apprentice."

"Her," Memily tried the pronoun on her tongue, though it was neither a particular surprise or helpful indication. _It could still be Jaina,_ she thought, and tried her hardest not to think the thought with any contempt. _Jaina or Master Sebatyne, Master Ramis_ , _Master Solusar, or-_

"Stand up straight, darling. At least try to look like you're excited."

Immediately, Memily straightened and allowed her guilt to eat at her. She muttered, "Sorry, Mom."

"Where's all that confidence I know you've got? You don't have to smile, but you don't have to pout either. Lift up your chin, be proud."

Memily made an effort to appear bold, filling her lungs with air in one breath and lifting her shoulders until her back cracked."There we go," Leia smiled at her daughter, holding her chin with two fingers. "Stand up and stay proud. You should be happy about today."

"I'm just nervous."

"I can't blame you for nerves, but you can be nervous _and_ excited." Leia stroked Memily's cheek, then withdrew her hand. She turned to face the end of the hall, pointing at the young students who would all be assigned to their masters along with Memily. They lined the hallway, every bit as nervous and fidgety as the Solo child. "See that? You aren't alone."

"Bhixen said that Jaina's harsh."

"First of all, what else would you expect of your sister? Second-" Leia acquired a strange smile. "I wouldn't worry about that."

Memily sighed, letting her shoulders fall just the slightest.

"I suppose I should leave now."

"Already?"

"Honey, it's nearly your time. The Council will be calling you in any minute now."

"You can't just- take a chair with the Council?"

"This isn't a meeting for me to sit in on. This moment is for the new apprentices. Not like the gymnastics showcases your dad and I used to sit front row in when you were five."

Memily managed a genuine smile, humor momentarily defeating grief. Leia reached out and pulled her daughter into a hug. "You'll be just fine. I just know you'll do great." With one last all-too-sure smile, Memily was left alone. Then, minutes later- or, maybe just seconds- Memily heard her name get called from across the hall, and her stomach lurched. It was with heavy steps that she went forward, forcing herself to stand up straight with broad shoulders just as her mother had instructed her. _Tall and proud. I am neither. Here lies my_ _destiny, here lies my path. Everything that my grandfather accomplished, my uncle accomplished_ , _my sister accomplished. And now it's all up to me._

The wide doors to the conference room were already open and Memily entered without hesitating. Once she passed, the heavy doors closed behind her, a soft thud in her ears. _And my fate is sealed._

"Jedi Memily Solo," her uncle spoke her name boldly, with such pride. A brilliant beam lit up his face. "Come in; don't be afraid. Take your spot."

Her spot was in the center of the oval that the council formed, the center of a light, pasted red carpet surrounded by lighter hues of dark yellow. She marched to that center, daring a glance at her sister who smiled broadly at her, pride brimming in her eyes. Memily turned away from Jaina, stood in the center of the room, and faced Master Skywalker. The Council members all looked upon her."

Jedi Solo," he spoke. "You have completed your basic training in the arts of a Jedi. You have explored the Force, becoming familiar enough with it that it is now your best ally. But your training is far from over. Jedi Solo, do you wish to continue your training?"

The room was cool, air-sensitive cooling and heating units keeping the temperature of the room just right to please the humans and keep the Bith comfortable. Memily broke in a cold sweat. "Yes, Master."

"And do you remain loyal to the New Jedi Order, the Jedi Council, and all the values and code of the Jedi?"

That one was easier. She answered more confidently, "Yes, Master."

Her uncle spoke no more, and Memily stared at the blank wall ahead of her until Master Horn cut through the silence. "Jedi Solo. Your path- was harder for us to see. There was much to consider when contemplating your future within the Order. For you, it was critical that the Council think beyond the walls of this academy. That isn't easy for us. But when we were able to look past our expectations, past the shadows cast before you, it became very clear where you belong.

"Jedi Solo, if you might agree with us, and find no reason to protest, the New Jedi Order Council has decided that it is in your best interests that you are led down your own path by Master Cilghal."

Memily turned her head sharply, her posture straight to a fault. Did she hear that right? He couldn't have told her- but he just said-

She swallowed her surprise- or tried to, fingers fumbling for the pendant at her neck. No, she was stronger than that, more mature than that. Memily dropped her hand to her thigh and turned to face the Mon Cal Jedi master who looked every bit as surprised as Memily felt. She was- she was to wait to speak. Her new master should have the first word, to welcome her and-

Cilghal glanced briefly at Master Skywalker before speaking to Memily. "Jedi Solo," she nodded. "I must admit that I was just as surprised when this notion was first brought up in the Council, but I think I recognize a bit of myself in you. I am quite excited for this, and I hope that you are too. Now, you are dismissed. I will return to you as soon as the Council is finished here."

Nervously, Memily curtsied, answering in a rush, "Yes, Master," then flushed in embarrassment as she recalled the correct response. She tried to pace herself as she left the room, scorning herself. _Did_ _you really just curtsy before a Jedi Master?_

She risked one last look over her shoulder before leaving the room to see Cilghal smiling back. For once in her life, Memily felt like the Force was with her too.


End file.
